


Sweet kicks and emotional days

by Thisisbetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Marriage, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisbetty/pseuds/Thisisbetty
Summary: When Jughead gets home his pregnant wife is sitting on her rocking chair and watching the sunset. What a great view to see when you come home after a long day right? Wrong...They have a little problem.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Sweet kicks and emotional days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!This is gonna be my first ever fanfiction on here. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing;)

Jughead Jones,the newest but the best writer of Riverdale came home after a looong day at work. He has been giving interviews about his new book all day long and he was excited to come back home after such a tiring day.

Her golden hair is all over her shoulders. 

She is sitting on her rocking chair and watching the sunset.

She is at 8 months now and she looks...Beautiful.

With this thoughts going through his head he smiled at himself. "Hey." He said softly to catch his wife's attention. She looked at his husband immediately and offered him a weak and tired smile. "Hi." She said.

I should've came earlier.

He slowly walks up to her wife and puts a hand on her very pregnant belly and kisses her softly on the lips. Just as his lips touches hers he feels a really strong kick under his hand. Her wife winces and starts rocking her chair again. 

"Wow...that was a harsh one" he laughs softly. 

"I wish i could say that she is trying to say hi but...She has been doing this all day long." She says almost at the edge of crying. Jughead senses her tension and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"All day long?" He asks softly. She nodds.

"This has been happening non stop Juggie. And i am so tired." She says and a tear escapes her beautiful eyes which he wipes away gently. He shakes his head as he feels another three strong kicks in a row under his hand and a few more tears escape Betty's eyes. He softly rubbs her belly.

"You need to give your mommy a break sweetheart." He smiles softly and kisses Betty's head. "Do you wanna get some fresh air baby?Maybe that would help?" He asks,trying to sound as calm as possible knowing that Betty is not feeling the best right now. 

"I don't know if i can walk." She says as she wipes her own eyes.

"I will help you. Come on,love." He pulls her hands gently as Betty stands up. He hugs her as soon as she stands up. "I know you are feeling frusturated baby but try to calm your nerves a bit ok? I am here now and i will take care of you." She nodds and pulls away from the hug smiling a bit. They slowly go to their balcony as Jughead helps her sit down and he sits down beside her. 

"Juggie?" She asks. Her voice sounds way more calmer than before which makes him relax a bit. 

"Yeah honey?" He asks sweetly.

"Where were you all day?" Jughead gets confused. He told her before he left right? 

"At work. I had a lot of interviews." He answers and watches her face carefully. What is going on inside her head?

"Were there a lot of hot girls there?" She asks trying to remain calm.

"Betty where are you going with this questions?" He looks at her waiting for a real answer.

"Are you cheating on me Jug?" She asks coldly. W-what?how?How could she even think that?

"Of course not!" He says trying to not yell at her. "Why do you even feel like you have to ask me this?"

"Because..." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes "I am fat now and i keep yelling at you for random reasons. I know that i am stressing you out too much and that you want to be someone who is better than me." She says as a few more tears start falling down her cheek.

"Baby..." He says smiling at her and holds her hands. 

"Why are you smiling?What is so funny about this?" She asks angrily.

"Ok ok calm down and breathe baby." He says and pulls her closer. "I know that you can get insecure sometimes but try to remember that i was the one begging for this. I begged to see you pregnant." He laughs softly "And i am not complaining. Not.one.bit.Ok? You are beautiful and you are carrying our little daughter in your belly. You are our miracle. And i am not a guy to take advantage of your situation. You know that right? I would never do that to you or our daughter. You are never stressing me out. And a little secret; i love how you want me to be by your side all the time." He says and winks while smiling at her. She lets out a laugh and wipes her eyes again. 

"You are right...I am sorry that i even assumed such a thing." She kisses him softly and smiles. 

"And now she is smiling." He laughs and hugs her closer. She laughs too and then puts a hand on his cheek.

"And Jug?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.She stopped kicking."


End file.
